Forbidden Love
by Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru
Summary: Meskipun kita tidak bisa bersama, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, selalu dan selamanya. Itulah janjiku, untukmu...


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Hari telah menjelang pagi

Seorang gadis bangkit dari rebahannya, tangannya bergerak ke arah lampu yang berada di kamarnya yang sejak semalam dipadamkan. Dinyalakan lampu, hingga berderang. Perlahan-lahan gadis itu menuju ke arah kamar mandi. Tangannya memutar handel pintu. Dibukanya daun pintu kamar mandinya. Segera gadis itu memasuki ruangan, kemudian ia menutup kembali pintunya. Perlahan ia mulai menanggalkan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Shower dinyalakan. Tetes-tetes air membasahi tubuh mulus gadis itu, rambut pink panjangnya sengaja ia ikat supaya tidak basah terkena air. Setelah beberapa menit membersihkan tubuhnya, gadis itu segera meraih handuk yang sudah tersedia. Dibalutnya tubuh ramping itu hingga menampilkan paha dan bahu saja. Ia membuka daun pintu kamar mandinya kembali, lantas ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Seulas senyum melekat di bibir gadis itu setelah meihat kekasihnya—Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pemuda tampan bermata onyx yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang gadis itu. Pemuda itu mendekat dan segera membawa tubuh mungil gadis berambut pink itu ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Sakura.." gumamnya seraya membelai rambut pink panjang milik sang gadis yang bernama Sakura—Sakura Haruno. Mata onyxnya menatap sang emerald yang kini telah membalas tatapannya. Indah sekali. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke menyukai tatapan emerald Sakura. Mata yang sudah membuat seorang Sasuke terjerat ke dalam pesonanya.

"Hm" balas Sakura dengan suara manja. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura lembut. Sasuke mengecup leher Sakura, meninggalkan jejak merah baru di sana-sini. Meskipun semalaman mereka telah melakukan hubungan intim tapi Sasuke merasa belum puas, Sasuke benar-benar ketagihan akan tubuh Sakura, hanya Sakura. Dan itu artinya Sasuke tak akan pernah puas menikmati tubuh Sakura.

Sudah puas dengan leher, Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Sakura yang memerah karenanya. Perlahan tangan Sasuke naik, meremas dua bukit kembar sang gadis yang hanya tertutupi selembar handuk tipis. Napsunya kembali naik, Sasuke menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri memperdalam ciumannya sementara kedua tangan Sasuke meremas kuat payudara Sakura membuat Sakura mengerang nikmat. Merasa tak puas, Sasuke mencoba membuka handuk itu. Namun Sakura menahannya dan melepas ciumannya dengan napas terburu. Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke yang kini terengah akibat ciuman panasnya seraya menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti, ia meminta penjelasan kenapa Sakura menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

Sakura membelai wajah Sasuke lembut, lalu Sakura tersenyum lembut menatap wajah Sasuke. "Jangan sekarang, bukannya kita harus segera pulang. Aku takut orang tuaku khawatir , kau mengerti 'kan?" katanya. Jari lentiknya membelai bibir Sasuke lembut, bibir yang sering menyentuh tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Ia mencium bibir Sakura sekilas lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sakura di kamarnya, "Aku tunggu di luar." katanya sesaat sebelum benar-benar keluar.

**Forbidden Love**

Sudah hampir setengah jam Sasuke menunggu Sakura. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah pintu penginapan memastikan kekasihnya yang tak kunjung keluar. Ya, dari dua hari yang lalu mereka memang tinggal di sebuah penginapan yang tidak begitu jauh dari kota Konoha. Mereka sering menginap dengan alasan bekerja kelompok dengan teman-temannya jika tak ada tempat untuk melakukan kebiasaan mereka berdua atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang selalu menginginkan untuk

menyentuh tubuh Sakura. Setelah menunggu lama barulah telinganya mendengar suara kaki melangkah. Disusul dengan terbukanya pintu menampilkan seraut wajah cantik. Wajah yang dikenalinya, Sakura—gadis yang sangat Sasuke cintai sepenuh hati.

"Maaf menunggu lama Sasuke-kun, barusan ada telepon." kata Sakura meminta maaf seraya berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"Hn." balas Sasuke dengan senyumannya. Dengan cepat Sasuke mebukakan pintu untuk Sakura. lalu ia sendiri naik di depan stir.

Di antara alunan musik lembut, AC yang sejuk, mobil pun bergerak perlahan, meninggalkan tempat itu. Hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua sampai akhirnya Sasuke lah yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Tadi siapa yang menelponmu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Sasuke benar-benar takut jika ada seseorang khususnya laki-laki menelpon Sakura, ia takut Sakura menghianatinya. Meskipun dalam hati Sasuke yakin Sakura tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Karena mereka telah berjanji kepada kami-sama bahwa mereka berdua akan terus bersama apa pun yang terjadi.

"Hinata, sore ini dia pulang dari Suna dan kudengar dia akan tinggal di sini. Katanya ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya bahagia."

"Hinata?"

"Ya, kakak angkatku."

"Begitu ya."

"Yah.. Dan kurasa kita tidak akan sering menginap. Hinata selalu ingin ikut ." kata Sakura menjelaskan. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang kini tengah fokus ke depan untuk memparkirkan mobilnya di pekarangan Hyuuga. Setelah menghentikan mobilnya Sasuke segera menatap Sakura.

"Meskipun begitu kita masih bisa bertemu dan melakukannya." kata Sasuke membuat Sakura tertawa, perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya benar-benar lucu. Sasuke tidak tahu cara bagaimana seorang lelaki bersikap romantis kepada pasangannya untuk membuktikan cintanya, yang ia tahu membuktikan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Sakura adalah dengan menyentuh tubuh Sakura.

Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke, Sasuke adalah pemuda yang sangat dingin. Sasuke tak pernah peduli dengan orang lain sekalipun itu seorang perempuan cantik. Bahkan pernah Sasuke dianggap seorang gay. Wajar saja, pemuda sesempurna Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat berjalan dengan seorang perempuan. Namun sekarang hal itu ditepis jauh-jauh setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Sasuke telah menjalin hubungan dengannya—Sakura Haruno seorang siswi baru di Konoha Koto Gakko.

Awalnya Sakura memang tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Sasuke—seorang pemuda tampan yang dikenal oleh perempuan mana pun mengatakan bahwa Sasuke mencintai Sakura, seorang murid baru yang baru bersekolah selama satu minggu. Tapi Sasuke membuktikannya dengan mencium bibir Sakura di tengah lapangan Konoha Koto Gakko. Dan dari sana Sakura percaya kepada Sasuke hingga sampai saat ini mereka tetap menjalin hubungan.

"Baiklah…Besok aku jemput." kata Sasuke dibalas dengan anggukan Sakura. Lalu Sasuke bergegas turun dan segera membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Setelah Sakura turun, Sasuke tidak langsung pergi, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura. Dan Sakura tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan.

Benar saja, Sasuke dengan cepat menarik kepala Sakura ke arahnya dan mencium bibir Sakura, memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Sakura. Tanganya meremas pantat Sakura tak peduli dimana mereka berada sekarang. Namun aktivitas mereka berhenti ketika seorang pelayan keluarga Hyuuga datang ke arah mereka.

"Aa.. No-nona ma-maf." katanya seraya membungkukkan badan. Dia tersipu malu melihat adegan panas antara Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. Lantas ia melirik Sasuke yang terlihat sangat kesal. Tanpa pamit, segera Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. Sakura lalu kembali menghadap sang pelayan. "Hei Tayuya, sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Haha bukannya kau sering melihat kami seperti itu?" kata Sakura seraya tertawa melihat wajah Tayuya yang terlihat sangat gugup sekali.

"Y-ya Nona." tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa yang mengetahui hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke di keluarga Hyuuga hanya Tayuya—pelayan sekaligus orang yang menjadi teman curhat Sakura. Bahkan Tayuya tahu apa saja yang telah Sakura dan Sasuke lakukan dan Tayuya pernah melihatnya sendiri bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke melakukan hubungan suami-istri saat di rumah ini tak ada orang. Tentu saja Tayuya tidak melaporkannya karena Tayuya sudah menganggap Sakura seperti kakaknya sendiri. Tapi, meskipun Tayuya sering melihat Sakura dan Sasuke seperti itu, Tayuya tetap merasa tidak enak jika Tayuya memergoki mereka berdua sedang bermesraan. Bagaimana pun juga dia hanya seorang manusia, melihat hal seperti itu membuat Tayuya menginginkannya. Apalagi dengan Sasuke, membayangkannya saja pasti menyenangkan.

"Apa Hinata sudah sampai?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba membuat Tayuya kaget.

"Su-sudah Nona, sekarang Nona Hinata sedang menunggu anda di kamarnya." katanya seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan segera kesana." Sakura segera meninggalkan Tayuya yang kini tengah menggelengkan kepala seraya memukul kepalanya sendiri. Apa yang tadi aku pikirkan! Runtuknya dalam hati.

Dengan wajah berbinar, Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah lama sekali mereka belum bertemu semenjak Hinata memutuskan dirinya tinggal di Suna untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya dari pada ikut bersama keluarganya.

Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan, akhirnya Sakura sampai di depan kamarnya, ia melihat pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Dan Sakura tahu bahwa itu adalah Hinata. Segera Sakura memasuki kamarnya. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Sakura tatkala ia melihat seorang gadis yang kini tengah berdiri di depan Sakura seraya tersenyum lembut. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sakura segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"H-Hinata" Sakura memeluk Hinata cepat. Sakura benar-benar merindukan Hinata, bagaimana pun juga sudah sangat lama Sakura tidak bertemu dengan kakak angkatnya. Yah… Meskipun Sakura tidak memanggil Hinata kakak karena umur Sakura sama dengannya dan juga Hinata tidak mau kalau sampai Sakura memanggil dia kakak.

"U-ukh aku tidak bernapas Sakura." kata Hinata membuat Sakura melepaskan pelukkannya yang terlalu erat. Mungkin jika Hinata mempunyai tubuh langsing dia akan hancur, untung saja Hinata tidak.

"Maaf." ucap Sakura dengan tampang menyesal. Hinata menahan tawa lalu menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. Segera dia memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang kini telah banyak berubah.

"K-kau cantik sekali Sakura, se-sejak kapan kau mulai berdandan?" setahu Hinata, dulu Sakura tidak pernah berdandan meskipun Hinata mengakui, tanpa berdandan pun Sakura memang cantik. Kadang Hinata sedikit iri dengan Sakura.

"Aa.. Sejak aku bersama dia." jawab Sakura dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Dia? Pa-pacarmu?" Sakura mengangguk seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata membuat Hinata tertawa melihatnya.

"Ah ya! Sa-sakura ngomong-ngomong tentang laki-laki, ha-hari ini ayah akan mempertemukan aku dengan seseorang." kata Hinata tiba-tiba membuat Sakura menaikkan alis tidak mengerti.

"Seseorang? Siapa Hinata?"

"T-tentu saja tunanganku." jawabnya membuat Sakura membelalakkan mata tidak percaya. Tunangan? Sejak kapan Hinata mempunyai tunangan. Kenapa Sakura tidak tahu dengan berita penting ini? Rasanya benar-benar sedikit menyakitkan. Meskipun Sakura hanya sebagai anak angkat, setidaknya dia perlu tahu tentang berita ini. Bagimana pun juga, berita seperti ini sangat penting. Terlebih lagi menyangkut Hinata.

"Ja-jadi ayah tidak memberitahumu ya? Kau tahu, aku pindah ke Konoha karena ingin bertemu dia. Tunanganku. Memang sih dia masih calon tunanganku, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya tunangan. A-aku benar-benar menyukai dia." kata Hinata tersipu malu. Ini benar-benar memalukan! Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Selamat! Aku benar-benar bahagia mendengarnya Hinata." Sakura memeluk Hinata. Air matanya tak dapat ia tahan. Sakura menangis. Sakura benar-benar bahagia mendengar Hinata—kakak angkatnya yang sedikit pemalu ini menemukan jodohnya. Sakura pikir dengan sifat Hinata yang seperti itu Hinata akan susah untuk mendapatkan kekasih. Ternyata Sakura salah, Hinata bahkan sudah bertunangan. Mengalahkan Sakura yang hanya berstatus pacaran. Sakura berpikir, kapan Sasuke akan melamarnya? Meskipun dulu mereka telah mengucapkan janji seumur hidup di hadapan rembulan, setidaknya Sakura ingin Sasuke segera melamarnya dan memperkenalkan Sakura kepada keluarga besar Uchiha—keluarga Sasuke.

"Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?" Sakura melepaskan pelukkannya seraya mengusap air mata di pipinya dan tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata.

"Sekarang, mereka telah menunggu kita di restoran Teuchi. Aku sengaja menunggumu Sakura, aku ingin kau melihat tunanganku." kata Hinata dan segera menarik tangan Sakura cepat membuat Sakura kewalahan.

"Tu-tunggu Hinata! Aku belum mengganti bajuku."

"Sudahlah.. Tidak usah!"

**Forbidden Love**

Akhirnya mereka sampai di restoran Teuchi—sebuah restoran yang sangat terkenal di Konoha. Yang selalu menyajikan makana lezat, termasuk ciri khas restoran Teuchi—ramen. Apalagi dengan rasa ramennya yang sangat enak. Ramen yang benar-benar akan membuat orang ketagihan. Selain terkenal dengan ramennya, restoran ini juga hanya diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang mempunyai uang banyak mengingat harga makanannya yang bisa membuat orang-orang sederhana membelalakkan mata dan bertanya-tanya tentang apa bahan makanan yang digunakan di restoran ini. Berlebihan memang, tapi beginilah faktanya.

"Ayah.. Ibu.." setelah mencium pipi orang tua mereka bergantian, Hinata dan Sakura segera duduk di tempat yang sudah tersedia. Namun Sakura sedikit menaikkan alisnya melihat hanya keluarga Hyuuga saja yang berada di sini. Mana keluarga tunangan Hinata? Bukannya kata Hinata mereka telah menunggu. Namun pertanyaan di benak Sakura terjawab sudah ketika ayah Hinata mengatakan kalau keluarga tunanganya sedang berada di perjalanan, rupanya mereka telat.

Membosankan! Runtuk Sakura dalam hati, setengah jam sudah Sakura menunggu kedatangan keluarga yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjalin hubungan erat dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Sakura melirik jamnya sekali lagi, lalu Sakura alihkan pandangannya ke arah lain mencari sesuatu yang lebih menarik dibandingkan terus-menerus melihat jam pinknya. Namun tetap saja tak ada yang menarik. Segera Sakura mengeluarkan tasnnya. Mungkin smsn dengan Sasuke membuatnya lebih baik. Malang bagi Sakura, karena hp kesayangannya tak ada di dalam tas.

"Oh shit! Hpku ketinggalan di mobil Sasuke." katanya dalam hati seraya meremas tasnya kesal. Sakura melirik keluarganya yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, ia menopangkan dagunya, bibirnya mengerucut bosan. Dari pada Sakura berdiam diri, Sakura mencolek tangan Hinata untuk mengajak gadis indigo itu berbicara. Setidaknya mengobrol lebih baik dari pada menunggu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nama pemuda itu siapa?" tanyanya membuat wajah Hinata memerah atas pertanyaannya. Dan Sakura mengerti bahwa Hinata malu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura tertawa melihat wajah Hinata yang kini memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dasar tidak berubah! Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Akhirnya mereka tiba." kata Hiashi—ayah Hinata seraya berdiri menyambut keluarga yang baru datang itu.

Sakura, Hinata dan ibunya ikut berdiri. Sakura segera merapikan bajunya mengingat tadi ia tidak sempat mengganti bajunya, ia harus terlihat sopan. Bagaimana pun juga Sakura sudah menjadi bagian keluarga Hyuuga—sebuah keluarga yang terhormat. Merasa sudah cukup rapi, Sakura dengan perlahan memalingkan wajahnya. Betapa kagetnya Sakura saat melihat keluarga yang baru datang itu, mereka adalah keluarga Uchiha— keluarga kekasihnya. Dialihkannya segera pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang berada di tengah yang kini telah membelalak kaget melihat Sakura.

"Itu dia, namanya Sasuke. **Uchiha Sasuke**." kata Hinata membuat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis.

**Tsuzuku**

Ok, mind to review?

Kritik, saran, flame diterima… XD


End file.
